You Know You Watch Too Much Anime When
by Sugar Camel
Summary: Your story ends up looking like this. . .R&R! If you do, I'll return the favor.
1. Robo Battle

You Know You Watch Too Much Anime When. . .   
  
Disclainer: I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Your stories end up looking like this one.

* * *

A short time ago in a galaxy far, far away. . .   
  
[in the Star Wars Scroll thing] The desert planet of Tatooine is under attack by giant robots who want to destroy it. While worthless, it still need defending. That's where these guys come in handy. They're two Jedi, that we brought back through the magic of Cryogenics. They're the exact people we need to fight these robot menaces.  
  
[cut to scene of Episode Two Obi-Wan in a Gundam]  
  
Obi: Damn! These robots are harder the I thought [dodges a missle shot from one of the robots, which looks like Starscream from Transformers]  
  
Episode Two Anikin: [appearing in a Eva] I'll get rid of them for you! [Shoots Starscream in the foot]  
  
Starscream:: Ow, my foot!  
  
Obi: [sweatdrops] How is that getting rid of them?  
  
Ani: Sorry! I'm not used to using this machine yet.  
  
Eva: You know, I really wish you'd stop calling me a machine.  
  
Ani: [eyes get REALLY big] You can talk?!  
  
Eva: Yes. I am the reincarnation of your mother.  
  
Ani: Sy Snootles?  
  
Eva: No! Shmi Skywalker!  
  
Obi: [getting pummled by a robot that looks like Gigantor] Ani! A little help here!  
  
Eva: I'll help you son [starts glowing a nice blue-white color]  
  
Ani and Eva: Super Mecha Blast! [Shoots eye lasers at Gigantor, knocking him off Obi-wan]  
  
Obi: Thanks Ani.  
  
Eva: [flashes peace sign]  
  
Dark Gundam: I shall destroy Mos Eisley! [stomps on Mos Eisley canteena]  
  
Wuher: Damn you robots! [throws rocks at Dark Gundam, who crushes him with his foot]  
  
Dark Gundam: That was easy.  
  
Obi and Ani: Not so fast!  
  
Dark Gundam: Oh come on, like you can defeat me [laughs evily]  
  
Obi: Shining Finger! [jumps at Dark Gundam and hits him in the leg]  
  
Eva/Shmi: Super Mech Blast! [hits Dark Gunmdam right in the chest]  
  
Dark Gundam: HAHAHAHA! Even though I'm damaged beyond repair, I'll still fight you just to drag this battle out [takes out his "lightsaber"]  
  
Obi: I got the exact same weapon, you know [takes out his "lightsaber"]  
  
Dark Gundam: [twirls his around]  
  
Obi: [rolls his eyes] Is that supposed to impress me?   
  
Dark Gundam: Yes. Why?  
  
Obi: 'Cause it ain't workin' [impales Dark Gundam in the stomache]  
  
Dark Gundam: [falls to the ground]  
  
Obi: I defeated the Dark One [holds up his lightsaber dramatically]  
  
Ani: Um, Obi. Look.  
  
Obi: [sees more giant robots coming]  
  
Obi: [sweatdrops] Oh, this battle is going to go on forever.  
  
Ani: We need backup!  
  
Obi: Ya think? [thinking] Man, that kids a moron. How come I got stuck training him in the first place?  
  
Ani: Because you promised Qui-Gon-sensei that before he died you'll train me. And I am not a moron, I'm just childish and emotionally unstable.   
  
Obi: [under his breath] That explains alot.

* * *

I'm not done yet. More to come!   
  
Yes, I am poking fun at Anime. Don't get me wrong I love Anime, it's just fun to poke fun at it. :P  
  
Oh, and I'm aware that Transformers aren't anime. I just couldn't think of any other giant robots. If anyone knows of any more giant robots, please tell me and I'll add them in.


	2. Leekon Jewel Shards

You Know You Watch Too Much Anime When. . .   
  
Disclainer: I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Your stories end up looking like this one.

* * *

[Obi-Wan and Anikin are standing in the of Tatooine, having lost since lost there Eva and Gundam]  
  
Ani: Master, where are our robots?  
  
Obi: We ditched them, what do you think?  
  
Ani: Why? We need them. We can't fight those other robots alone.  
  
Obi: That's why we need to find the Shards of the Leekon Jewel.  
  
Ani: [raises eyebrow] Leekon?  
  
Obi: Yeah, thoses are what the robots are after.  
  
Ani: How do you know that?  
  
Obi: [head gets really big and vein pops out on his head] STOP BEING STUPID AND WORK WITH ME HERE!  
  
Ani: [dot-like eyes and hair blown back]  
  
Obi: Now, to find the jewel shards we just need to defeat a bunch of monsters with the shard embedded in them.  
  
Ani: Are they all on this planet or do we have to travel to other planets?   
  
Obi: [pulls out a giant mallet and hits Ani with it] Shut up and let me plan this out!  
  
Ani: [falls back]  
  
Obi: Now, the first shard is. . . [concentrates really hard] on Naboo.   
  
Ani: [rubbing a HUGE bump on his head] We can't leave. We need to get rid of the robots here first. We can't leave them here to destroy this planet.  
  
Padme: [looking all busty and wearing a halter top and hot pants] I can help you there.  
  
Ani: [jaw drops to the floor] Padme? What are you doing here?  
  
Padme: [rubbing the back of her head] I forgot to tell you, when I died, I was creamated. The creamator, who was also a witch, said if there was any evil threatening the Earth that I would be reborn and destroy it.  
  
Obi: [with half-closed eyes and crossed arms] What else did the witch tell you?  
  
Padme: That she cursed Anikin to to turn into a girl whenever splashed with cold water and back into a boy with hot water.  
  
Ani: [eyes turn into little white circles and mouth gets huge] WHAT?!   
  
Padme: Oh and that Obi is supposed to love Anikin and he doesn't know it, but he has a dark internal struggle with an evil split personality.  
  
Obi: [eyes get wide] Now wait just a minuet, I'm supposed to like you.   
  
Padme: I know, but for the sake of not turning this into an overly done, non original Obidala, we need to make it a almost overly done but not as overly done Obikin.  
  
Obi: Plus, I have no evil personality.  
  
Evil Voice in Obi's Head: esyay ouyay oday [laughs evily] earfay emay!  
  
Obi: [closes eyes and sweatdrops] Oh great, it speaks in Pig Latin on top of it.

[During this conversation, the robots all appeared to stop and watch the three humans talk]  
  
Robot that looks like G1 Megatron: This is stupid. Are there even Leekon shards here?  
  
Robot that looks like Big O: [shrugs]  
  
Robot that looks like G1 Soundwave: Probability thata shard is here: 0%. Probability that a shard is on Naboo: 100%  
  
[The background changes to a yellow one with the word "Naboo" going across it in green]  
  
All robots: Onward to Naboo! [grins eviley]  
  
Megatron: [flashes the peace sign]

* * *

I found another giant robot. Big O. I stil need more though. . .   
  
More to come!


End file.
